Messenger
by Miehczyslaw
Summary: ¡Todo es culpa de los gnomos virtuales, en serio! O: donde las redes sociales son armas de destrucción masiva en manos de Craig Tucker. Y a Tweek se le acabó el café. *BL*


**Renuncia:** todo de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, excepto Kenny, él es mío

 **Nota:** fic viejo reeditado (si os resulta familiar es por eso). Por qué no he escrito más Creek si son re adorables (y canon), nadie lo sabrá nunca. ALSO, South Park saca mi lado más fumado y homo, just saying

* * *

 **S** iendo sincero, a Tweek no le cuesta nada descubrir que no le fascinan las redes sociales. Si las usa constantemente es para compartir consejos sobre cómo preparar un buen café o platicar con sus amigos en los días de invierno donde no podían verse por las fuertes ventiscas, como ese. Y aunque es (más o menos) divertido decir estupideces vía Messenger eso no le quita el irrefutable miedo hacia los gnomos de la red.

Porque si existe algo peor que un gnomo real es un gnomo virtual. Esas horribles criaturas que se esconden en los correos, listos para dañar tu computadora y luego pasarse a tu cerebro y robarte la ropa interior ¡Dios, es demasiada presión!

— ¡Gah! —uno de sus tan típicos tics hace presencia justo cuando Clyde publica una foto suya en el chat grupal, comiendo un taco que bien podría detener la hambruna del mundo entero. No tardan mucho en llegar los comentarios.

 **StanM dice:**

«Clyde deja de tragar tanto, tu faja se va a romper».

 **BlackBlack dice:**

«¡Deja de joder Marsh! No le hagas caso, te ves sexy ;3»

 **Taquito Feliz dice:**

«Cierren la boca lol».

Y así inicia una discusión entre el novio del Donovan y Stan. Sólo ellos tres y Cartman están conectados. Pero Eric no escribe nada, Tweek deduce que espera el inicio de sesión de la ex del quarterback del equipo de futbol, Wendy.

Deja de pensar en eso cuando recibe una alerta en la pantalla.

¿Alerta?, ¿Alerta de qué, de amenaza nuclear, invasión de zombies pervertidos, llegada de Justin Bieber? ¡Oh dios, no está preparado para nada de eso, menos para el concierto de un marica que de seguro es aliado de los gnomos virtuales!

— ¡Ah, es demasiada presión me voy a morir! —chilla, golpeando su cabeza contra el escritorio.

El 'bip' de un mensaje recién llegado lo trae de vuelta a la realidad. Kyle y Craig acaban de iniciar sesión, por eso era la alerta.

— Ngh, s-sólo son Craig y-y el judío.

Su corazón aumenta el ritmo de sus latidos al ver el nickname de Tucker.

(oh mierda contrólate un poco quieres).

A esas alturas sigue diciéndose a sí mismo que es incorrecto sentirse feliz a su lado o con el simple hecho de verlo. Aunque sus padres afirmaban que ser "Bi curioso" (o gay, inclusive) no era tan malo Tweek temía contagiarse de alguna enfermedad peligrosa y mortal. O peor aún, que Craig no le correspondiera y masacrara su pobre corazón lleno de cafeína con un objeto punzo cortante para luego comérselo como monstruo de película mala.

¿Y si Craig resultaba ser un gnomo y era un agente encubierto y él nunca se dio cuenta? Jodidos gnomos roba chicos sexys y aparentemente indiferentes a todo.

Resulta obvio que tiene que escribir algo, lo que sea, pues aparece como conectado y Stan y Kyle ya han comenzado con su repartición de piropos-cursis-y-envidiables. Alguien _tiene_ que detenerlos antes de que empiecen a mandarse fotos tocándose pensando en el otro.

Después de pensarlo mucho —y vaya que piensa, cinco minutos exactos—, teclea en su laptop.

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:**

«G-GAH. P-por favor usen protección, sino l-los gnomos robaran sus b-bóxers, Stan, Kyle».

Ambos chicos insertan un emoticón sonrojado, negando frenéticamente que no tienen ni la más remota intención de tener sexo..., aún.

En eso, el chico de su eterno amor (que no, es un flechazo, que no, es simple curiosidad, ¡ugh!) interviene.

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«Maricas»

 **StanM y Kylie-Pu dicen:**

«NO SOMOS MARICAS!»

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«Si lo son, no se atreven a ir a segunda base. Si fuera yo ya habría tenido un revolcón con Kyle»

 _Crash_.

De pronto–

Un extraño sentimiento contrae su pecho al leer lo recién escrito, ¿en serio a Craig le gusta el Broflovski? Oh, ya sabía que todos le tuvieron ganas al menos una vez en su vida, excepto Cartman que juró prostituirse primero a mirar con ojos de deseo a Kyle. Pero es distinto intuirlo de escucharlo, o en su defecto, leerlo.

Claro, claro. Kyle es listo y decidido, con rizos pelirrojos y muy inteligente. También es de Jersey. En cambio él, pues, ¿ser el líder de una campaña anti-gnomos es algo positivo? (¿quizás un adicto a la cafeína con un desorden de paranoia y ansiedad social?)

Unas cuantas lagrimillas se acumulan en sus ojos verdes, y la frustración lo invade. ¡Es que nunca le dijeron cómo lidiar con la frustración, seguro va a morir siendo presionado por ésta!

— N-ngh, n-no soy t-tan buen p-partido como Kyle.

Así que.

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:**

«S-sí. Creo q-que C-Craig tiene razón c-chicos. Él y-ya se lo hubiera follado».

Aunque eso significase ser cómplice de los gnomos, pues Craig desconoce las medidas de protección contra ellos en el sexo. Quizás debe apoyarlo en su conquista como el buen amigo que es, el karma ya se encargaría luego de encargarse de Kyle después de todo.

 **StanM dice:**

«¿Y por qué mierda no lo intentas, eh? ¬¬»

Sí, ¿por qué? Se pregunta Tweek de súbito.

Es bien sabido que Craig Tucker consigue siempre lo que quiere y cuando quiere. Si deseara —en verdad— a Kyle lo tendría. Así de sencillo. Incluso si eso significa dejarlos de lado a él, Clyde y Token. Y que Tweek deba conseguir un nuevo mejor amigo amante de los cobayos.

(pero Craig sólo hay uno y)

Maldita sea, estar enamorado es una porquería. No vale la pena negarlo. Craig no se comió su corazón, pero no se encuentra lejos de hacerlo. Y su vaso de café ya se ha agotado y un gnomo lo mira desde la ventana.

— ¡AH, GNOMO, ALERTA DE GNOMO!, ¡CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! —al pegar tremendo grito sus padres no tardan en llegar a su habitación.

— ¡Hijo, qué ocurre, Tweek! —al ver que en la ventana un peluche de duende se golpea con una rama debido al viento ambos adultos suspiran aliviados. No es más que otro de los habituales ataques del rubio—. Tweek tranquilo, no es ningún gnomo. Se le debió extraviar a una niñita recién.

— ¿N-no es un gnomo, s-seguros? ¡Ngh!

— No —niega su madre y abre rápidamente la ventana para alejar al peluche—. Ya todo está bien amor.

— Sí, y recuerda bien, los gnomos no atacan a las personas, y comer mucho plátano puede matarte —dice su padre, orgulloso de sí mismo.

Tweek no entiende a que viene eso del plátano, pero no es como si le diera tiempo de averiguarlo, sus padres se retiran tan rápido como aparecieron.

Más tranquilo que antes vuelve a coger su computadora y revisa la conversación, la cual avanzó mucho durante su corta ausencia. Craig no deja de preguntar por él.

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«Oe, Tweek, ¿sigues ahí?».

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:**

«¡S-sí, gah!»

 _¿Acaso se ha preocupado?_

— ¡E-en tu cara Kyle, Craig me p-prefiere a mí! —alardea.

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«¿Dónde estabas, eh? Te he llamado como diez veces, los maricas de Stan y Kyle se han enojado y han abandonado el Chat grupal»

Tiene razón. Aparecen como conectados pero sus nombres ya no están en la conversación. Tal vez Craig no debió bromear con eso de revolcarse con Kyle, aunque Tweek no sabe a ciencia cierta que tanto bromeaba al respecto.

Otra vez, su pecho duele.

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:**

«P-perdón C-Craig. ¿P-por qué no molestas u-un poco a Token y-y Clyde?»

 **BlackBlack dice:**

«¡Oye, leí eso!»

 **Taquito Feliz dice:**

«¡Sí, no queremos que Craig nos joda también!

...Nosotros si tenemos sexo».

Su tic se repite con más fuerza.

— N-no necesitaba s-s-saber eso, gah.

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«Bien por ustedes.

Tweekers, Chat privado, ya».

Tweek lo medita un momento. Nada bueno sale cuando el muchacho del pompón amarillo lo llama así, es un hecho. ¿Pero por qué querría hablar a solas con él? Si a final de cuentas son el Craig Team completo ahí, y ellos no se guardan secretos. Lamentablemente.

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:**

«G-GAH, ¿y n-no podemos platicar a-aquí?»

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«Como quieras. Clyde, Token, desconéctense».

 **Taquito Feliz dice:**

«Pero Token me está enviando un recetario de cocina y todavía no termina de descargarse...»

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«Ahora».

De inmediato Token y Clyde cierran cesión. Ni siquiera se da cuenta de cuando, pero al parecer Cartman tampoco está. ¿Hay motivos válidos para ponerse nervioso y gritar como histérico? No, un minuto, eso ya lo hace a diario. Otra pregunta, ¿Tiene que temer por su vida por un _no gnomo_?

Craig no escribe nada y eso pone sus nervios al filo del abismo. El silencio le causa mucha ansiedad.

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:**

«E-estás molesto ¿Craig, ngh?»

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«No».

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:**

«¿E-entonces? N-no me digas, ¡me vas a matar!, ¡Dios, m-morir es demasiada presión no puedo! ¡NO PUEDO!»

 **Cuyo9000** dice:

«Tweek no te voy a matar, tranquilo».

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe** dice:

«GAH»

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«¿No eres tú el que está molesto?

¿Molesto?, ¿debe estar molesto y no lo sabe? Diablos, nunca le dicen nada. Que las galletas de chocolate deben ser acompañadas con leche, que Santa sí existe y es un violador de niños, que él debe enojarse con Craig, ¡Por qué nunca le expresan las cosas claramente!

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:**

«N-no».

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«Pero... dejaste de escribir cuando comenté lo de Kyle».

 _Fue porque un gnomo falso atacó mi ventana_ , piensa. Pero claro que no le dirá eso, no suele mentir por la presión que acarrea, pero tampoco quiere lucir como un imbécil. Fue un momento de debilidad extremista, punto.

(uno de esos que suele tener cinco veces por semana).

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:**

«N-no es de mi i-incumbencia a quién q-quieres follar Craig»

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«¡Pero no quiero follar al judío, sólo lo dije por joder a Stan!»

Tweek observa unos minutos la pantalla, minuciosamente.

— ¿A-acaso Craig acaba d-de alterarse? —no es posible. Nunca utiliza emoticones, ni tampoco signos de admiración. Tan inexpresivo como en la vida real.

Excepto por su fiel seña.

Pero sus ojos no mienten. Y si mienten debe ser porque no son sus ojos, sino los de un gnomo que hizo un trasplante mientras él dormía, y un gnomo tiene los suyos entonces ¡Y por eso es capaz de verlos, dios!

— N-necesito más café.

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«¿Tweek sigues allí?»

El café tendría que esperar.

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:**

«S-SÍ. E-eres libre de joder a Stan t-también.

Si quieres o-orgía llamo a Kenny».

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«¿Qué diablos?, ¿se te agotó el café no es cierto?»

Sí...

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:**

«No...»

Jura que después de esa tarde no mentirá de nuevo, nunca más.

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«Vamos Tweek, no digas tonterías. No me gustan ni Stan, ni Kyle ni Kenny».

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:**

«¿Y p-por qué me cuentas esas cosas e-entonces?»

 _Quiere hacerme sufrir, asesinar diario únicamente a Kenny y fingir que fue suicido se ha vuelto aburrido, sí, eso. Craig tiene ansias de sangre, ¡pero la sangre es muy viscosa y da asco!, ¡y el asco me causa presión, GAH!_

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«Yo, en realidad, ¿los que no son heterosexuales te repugnan Tweek?»

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:**

«A m-menos que sean gnomos n-no».

— ¿P-por qué me pregunta s-sobre eso? —se cuestiona, confundido. De repente sí que no entiende absolutamente nada. Sería más fácil adivinar porque _x_ es igual a _cero_ que el comportamiento repentino de Craig.

Aunque las matemáticas también son estresantes.

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«Y si alguien, er, un chico, alguien que es muy cercano a ti, te dijera que le gustas, románticamente hablando ¿accederías a salir con él?»

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:**

«¡AH, UN CHICO GUSTA DE MÍ, ES MUCHA PRESIÓN!

¿E-es Kenny, n-no es cierto? Ya decía q-que me miraba mucho u-últimamente».

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«Que Kenny hace _qué_ »

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:**

«N-NADA, NGH»

Recordatorio, no mencionarle a Craig acerca de las miradas lujuriosas que otros le dedican (dígase: Kenny).

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«Olvídalo Tweek, ¿si aceptarías o no?»

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:**

«B-bueno, s-sí. ¿P-por qué?»

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«... Por nada. Oye, tenemos que hablar».

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:**

«¿Qué n-no estamos hablando a-ahora?»

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«Sí, pero no así. En persona, en mi casa, en media hora ¿entendido?»

Nada puede ser peor que ser asesinado por el chico que amas más que al café, si lo ve de ese modo, pues.

Tweek se encoge de hombros antes de responder.

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:**

«O-ok. Voy para allá».

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«Bien, nos vemos al rato.

Y Tweek»

 **AntiGnomosLoveCoffe dice:**

«¿Q-qué pasa?»

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«Trae mucho café, lo necesitaras».

Dicho esto se desconecta, dejándolo con la duda de que ha sido ese teatro.

¿Tanto para pedirle que vaya a su casa como siempre hace, en serio? ¡Definitivamente es un gnomo!

¿Y para qué el café?, ¿acaso lo va a ahogar en él? Dios no. Si eso ocurre no podrá continuar adorando esa bebida, tendrá que odiarla por ser la causa de su muerte y en el cielo se la pasará bebiendo soda dietética que te pudre por dentro y agua de alcantarilla. ¡Mucha presión!

Aún aterrado por la posibilidad, va a cerrar la ventana, cuando el nickname _Cuyo9000_ vuelve a aparecer como conectado. Instantáneamente recibe un mensaje de su parte en una conversación privada.

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«TE AMO LOCAMENTE Y QUIERO SER TU NOVIO Y BESARTE HASTA DEJARTE INCONSCIENTE MUCHACHOTE»

— ¡¿G-GAH, QUÉ?!

 **Cuyo9000 dice:**

«Atentamente, mi hermano :3»

Bip. _Cuyo9000_ acaba de cerrar sesión.

— Cariño, tu amigo Craig está al teléfono, confirma si vas a ir a jugar con él —inquiere su madre desde la cocina. Sonrojado hasta las orejas Tweek balbucea un "sí" sin esperar su confirmación.

¿Acaso el último mensaje fue de parte de...? No, imposible.

Niega varias veces con la cabeza y cierra su computadora para dejarla en el escritorio y arreglarse. Primero los gnomos se hacen con el gobierno del pueblo, es de locos que lo que Craig quiere decirle en persona sea una declaración.

Sí, alucina. Y el mejor remedio contra las alucinaciones es nada más y nada menos que... café.

(o eso alegan sus padres).

— Ngh, Ruby s-sí que tiene una imaginación m-muy activa.

 **OMAKE.**

Después de hablar un rato con la señora Tweak y confirmar que su hijo ya va en camino y que está bien que coma con su familia y se quede hasta tarde Craig cuelga el teléfono y suspira con pesadez.

Ni siquiera tiene por qué estar nervioso. No es cobarde y que guste de su mejor amigo no lo vuelve un marica.

El problema es que el muy idiota de Kenny —con quién _hablaría_ otro día respecto a lo contado por Tweek— le aconsejó que lo mejor era confesarse en persona, y con mucho tacto. Porque si no el rubio era capaz de dejarlo _K.O_ con un golpe debido a la presión.

Como sea, aún dispone de treinta minutos para preocuparse.

Al ir a la sala se encuentra con una muy contenta (y sospechosa) Ruby, tarareando una canción pegadiza de un infomercial. Ligeramente hastiado por su actitud tan optimista pregunta:

— Y a ti qué te pasa.

— ¿Eh? —una sonrisa pícara— ah, nada. Sólo acabo de decirle a Tweek que lo amas y tienes fantasías eróticas con él —responde ella, súper casual.

— Ya, vale —y después, silencio—. Espera, _qué_.


End file.
